Give Me a Smile!
by Wolf'sBurningMoon14
Summary: Bubbe Berry & Pinkie Pie, just a oneshot. I didn't come up with the characters, and I give credit to the youtube user Philisterman10 for the idea, though I never talked to him, but his wonderful Colt versions on the Mane six gave me the idea . Kind of my way of saying sorry for no uploads lately. Enjoy!


Pinkie Pie sighed as she looked up to the lonely sky, clouds passing by with each moment. It was going to rain soon, but the Pink pony was feeling awfully abandoned. She hadn't seen her friends all day, and she didn't know why. She searched high and low for them all, but not one was to be seen. Not a rainbow mane, not a pink tail. Not a brilliant horn or the glittering dresses. Not even a simple 'yee-haw' with the trembling trees as the apples came and filled the buckets. How could they not be here..? Today was a special day. The day they all became friends, a precious day she would never forget, and had wanted to celebrate.

_Where could they be…? _She though to herself as her ears flattened. The sun then swallowed up by a dark cloud as the clouds cried their tears.

"Hey there Pinkie—"Spoke a chipper voice that soon caught off. The saddened pink pony looked behind her, her hair straight down from the rain matting it. It was Bubble Berry. Due to some odd causes of broken magic from a mysterious unicorn, another version of them appeared in Ponyville, only they were stallions, instead of mares. It wasn't long before Bubble Berry and she became quick friends. Actually all of them did. She assumed that her mare friends left her to hang with their stallion self. "Pinkie Pie..? What's wrong..?" Bubble asked as he slowly came to her side. Pinkie just got up and began walking off.

"It's nothing Berry..." she told him as she sulked slightly.

Sorrow swam through Berry as he watched her begin to leave. He looked down to the side, and stared at his reflection in the puddle as it grew bigger with each drop. He looked farther down, and his eyes stopped on his cutie mark. What was he doing, letting her go off with a frown? That's not who they were, they were supposed to be decorated with smiles, and if one had a frown, it was time to turn that upside down!

Skipping on over to her, he bounced around. Pinkie merely watched him. "Berry.. Not now..." She told him, but he only gave her a perky smile.

"My name is Bubble Berry, and Pinkie too!" He started to sing. Pinkie blinked.

"Berry, really.."

"And we are here to say, How ya' doin'?" He asked, still singing ad he stood brightly by her side. "That I'm going to make you smile and brighten up you day!~" He danced around with the music he created, not minding the rain at all. "It doesn't matter now, 'what's up?' if you are sad or blue." Berry made a frown to mimic Pinkie's, then he grabbed some paint and slid it over the grass to make it blue, but it merely washed away in seconds from the rain.

"Howdy!~" Berry waved to a salespony that was trying to clean up his kiosk. "'Cause cheering up my friends, is just what Berry's here to do!" He gave a friendly pump to Pinkie, whose eyes began to brighten.

"Cause I, love to make you smile, smile, smile! Yes I do!" He bounced around Pinkie. "It fills my heart with sunshine all the, while, yes it does! Cause all I really needs a smile smile smile! From this happy friend of mine!" He poked Pinkie with his nose, and laughed. He wanted to see her smile.

"I like to see you grin, awesome!" Berry continue as slowly the song worked its magic on Pinkie Pie, her hair poofing back out to it crazy style. "I love to see you beam, rock on!" He played a joke, and rolled a rock her way. "The corners of your mouth turned up have always been my dream!" They both then smiled at each other. "Hoof hump!" They said together as they clapped their hooves together.

"If you're kind of worried, and your face has made a frown. I'll work real hard and do my best, to turn that sad frown upside down!" Berry went on, Pinkie singing along, both of them dancing in unison. "Cause I love to make you grin grin grin! Yes I do! Bust it up from ear to ear, let it begin! Just give me a joyful grin grin grin! And you fill me with good cheer!" they looked at each other, bent down, rump in the air as if ready to pounce before Pinkie got up, a frown reappearing on her face.

"Its true somedays are dark, and lonely." She began.

"And maybe you feel sad." Berry pitched in as he frowned too. Then they turned to smile at each other.

"But we'll be here to show that it isn't that bad!" They started right up again in a cheerful tone as the dances started.

"There is one thing that makes us happy, that makes our whole lives worth while!" They sang.

"And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile..!" Berry sang alone as Pinkie closed her eyes with a brilliant grin on her face.

"We really are so happy! Your smiles fill us with glee!~" They twirled around a pole. "We give a smile, we get a smile, and that is so special to us!" They beamed at each other again. "Cause we love to see you beam beam beam! Yes we do! Tell us what more can we say to make you see, that we do!" They hopped around, splashing in the mud together and laughing. "It makes us happy when you beam beam beam! Yes it always makes our day..!"

"C'mon everypony, smile smile smile! Fill our hearts with sunshine, sunshine! All we really needs a smile smile smile, from these happy friends of ours!" They marched down Ponyville, singing as loud as they can. "C'mon everypony, smile smile smile! Fill our hearts up with sunshine, sunshine! All we really needs a smile smile smile, from these happy friends of ours! Yes the perfect gift for us..! Is a smile as wide as a mile! It makes us happy as can be! Smile, smile, smile, SMILE! C'mon and smile! C'mon and smile!"

Finishing together, the skies had started to clear as the rain stopped. They were dripping wet and covered in mud, making their pink fur brown as they carried glorious smiles on their faces. They laughed together and sat down.

"Thank you so much Berry! That was amazing!" Pinkie praised as she snorted some more. Berry couldn't say anything; he was rolling on the ground and laughing with her with snortles every now and again.

"Pinkie!" A different voice called, and the two laughing ponies looked up as they tried to calm down. It was Rainbow Dash.

"Berry, you too!" Rainbow Blitz followed after Dash.

"Dashie!" Pinkie cheered out.

"Blitzie too! What are you two doing?" Berry looked up at the two floating cyan ponies.

"Uh, looking for you, duh!" Blitz sneered.

"Did you forget about the party you were throwing Pinkie?" Dash claimed.

"I forgot? No no, you all forgot! It was today at Sugarcube Corner, but no pony showed up!" Pinkie corrected. Both Rainbows threw glances at each other.

"Pinkie, we changed the place, remember? Sugarcube Corner was too small for all of us so we changed it to Fluttershy's cottage so the forest provided more room, and when the rain would start we could hide and stay dry under the tree leaves." Dash told her as she crossed her hooves over her chest.

Pinkie and Berry looked at each other for a moment, and burst into another stomach-aching laughter as they fell back. Dash and Blitz looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, okay..?" Blitz said as he cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry Blitzie, it looked like we forgot about the change of place!" Bubble managed out as his eyes watered with tears of laughter. Pinkie nodded.

"Well then let's go, everypony is waiting and the food is getting cold!" They both snapped and raced off, a double rainbow following after them. Berry and Pinkie looked at each other and smiled before they hopped after them.


End file.
